FR 5th Anniversary: P2
Part 2 Devon: Let's take him guys! Rangers: Right! (The 3 Rangers all rush at Devimon who waves his hand, pushing them back with a wave of darkness) Devimon: You're a fool to challenge me Power Rangers! Devon: Don't underestimate us! Rangers: BEAST BLAST! (The Rangers open fire on Devimon, who holds up a barrier to block they're shots) Meiko: This is not good... (Meanwhile at the command center, Cloe, Nate, Monika and her friends are seen watching the fight with Devimon) Nate: The rangers attacks aren't getting though Devimon's defenses! Sayori: But they can beat him. Right? Natsuki: Don't be stupid, of course they can! ….. Right? Yuri: What do you think Miss Carter...? Cloe: …… Monika: Cloe? Cloe:... (Back at the fight the rangers are pushed back) Devimon: You honestly thought you could win? Zoey: He's a lot tougher then I thought a champion level Digimon could be! Ravi: Yeah! Any idea Devon? Devon: Not yet. But... Maybe... Devimon: Ready Rangers? Let's continue! (Meanwhile... At Ba Sing Se. Nui and Blaze both appear on top of the wall) Blaze: Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom Capital. Nui: And has been SUCH an important city for those Order punks. But... Now this city and its wall will be ours. Blaze: (Extends his hand) Shall we then? Nui: (Smiles and takes his hand) Such a gentleman. (Blaze and Nui both jump down from the wall into the city. Blaze puts out sword as he and Nui start launching attacks on the city. As the civilians are seen running, Earth Benders are seen charging they're defense. A group of them are seen confronting the two) Earth Bender: You two! Stand down at once, we will be forced to take you down! Blaze: Hehe! Fools. COME TRY!! (The Earth Bender stomp on the ground lifting up boulder before they launch them forward with straight punches. Blaze however pull out his sword and slices though them with ease) Blaze: Now get out of our way! (Blaze charges up energy and blasts the Earth Benders out of the way) Blaze: Let's go. Before more try to slow us down. Nui: Oh don't worry about that. Before starting this, I made some, shall we say, friends who are clearing the way for us, as we speak. (True to Nui's word, several Benders are seen preparing for Blaze and Nui's arrival. Only to be dragged away by an unknown force, or put under the ground. The ones doing this, are none other then the Dai Li Agents, who have often betrayed the Earth Kingdom) Dai Li Agent: Nui will arrive soon. Let's make sure all is prepared. (As Blaze and Nui continue they're advance, they are soon met by the Dai Li agents at the Palace) Blaze: The Dai Li. Nui: Yep. They're loyalty is ALWAYS so wishy washy. One minute, they're the most loyal benders to the Earth Kingdom. The next, they betrayed them for the strongest. And this time, they see that we are going to win this, and to fight for the Order is foolish. Dai Li Agent: (Bows) Madam Nui. We've cleared the area of all resistance. You are free to go forward. Nui: Ah excellent! The 2nd City is now under my control! Blaze: Just one more left. Nui: Yep! And now... To make my control of Ba Sing Se official. (Back the command center) Nate: Oh no! Monika: What is it!? Nate: Its Blaze and Nui! They overpower Ba Sing Se! Sayori: Huh!? How!? Nate: I'm trying to figure it out! There should be an army of Earth Benders that could at least slow them- Cloe: The Dai Li. Yuri: The- The way? Cloe: The Dai Li. Nui got them on her side. Natsuki: What's a "Dai Li"? Cloe: Traitors that's what. Mom and dad told me about them when I was young, and I've always hated them. Why the group was never disbanded I'll never understand.... Monika: And that she has Ba Sing Se.... Nate: All that's left is the Digital World! Cloe: And I can tell you right now, Nui and Blaze are already gonna try and head back over there to finish what they started... Monika: And Tommy and the others are still trying to stop them at the village while the Beast Morphers are still trying to stop Devimon! Sayori: What are we gonna do!? Cloe: ….. (Sits in a meditative position) Yuri: Cloe? Cloe: Shh. I need to focus. (The girls all watch as Cloe sits there for a moment before she floats off the ground, and glows in a green aura) Natsuki: Whoa what's she doing!? Nate: Shh! She's meditating. Monika: Meditating? Nate: Cloe is a power psychic. So she's meditating, either trying to come up with a plan, or maybe focus her powers onto something. We best leave her alone. (As Cloe sits there the group returns to the battle with Devimon) Devon: All right Devimon! No more games! This time you're going down! Devimon: Come on then Rangers! EVIL WING!! (Devimon attacks the rangers, the rangers all dodge the attack) Devon: Zoey! Ravi! Hold him off! I'm calling in the Racer Zord! Zoey: You got it Devon! Nate: Sending you the Racer Zord Devon! (Cruise is seen boarding the zord and then it races off) (Ravi and Zoey are seen being blasted by Devimon) Zoey: Can't... Hold out much longer… Ravi: Devon... Hurry! Devimon: Say good bye Ran- Huh?? (The Racer Zord arrives as Devon is seen boarding it) Devon: Activate Battle Mode! (The Beast Racer Zord goes into battle mode) Devimon: EVIL WI- Ravi and Zoey: BEAST BLAST!! (The two fire at Devimon, interrupting his attack) Devimon: RAH!! YOU BASTARDS!! Devon: Time to finish this! Transport! Cheeta Beast Blaster! (Devon's blaster appears as he grabs it and takes aim) Devon: Racer zord! Cheeta Strike! (The Racer zord swoops down and delivers one final strike on Devimon) Devimon: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Fades away) (Devimon fades away as Devon delivered the final blow) Devon: That takes care of him! Zoey: Nice job Devon! Devon: Thanks for the back up! Ravi: Yeah! Now lets rejoin the others! Quick! (The 3 rangers rush off to rejoin they're allies. Despite they're victory, Nui's gained control of Ba Sing Se, and the heroes at the Command Center are seen trying to think of what to do as Cloe continues her mediation) 'TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18